


【金钱组】失忆蝴蝶

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: AmeChu, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 假若从一开始就知道无望走到永远，在背道而驰后自然也不会埋怨，不会委屈。只是或多或少会遗憾罢，遗憾于像他们这般无所谓的开始，亦无所谓的终结，如雁过无痕了可惜，载入情史又觉不够深刻，想要缅怀都似乎找不到理由。





	【金钱组】失忆蝴蝶

01  
自从要求在阿/勒/颇实施7天停火协议的草案在安理会上被中/俄两大常任理事国强势否决后，王耀便以年关将近，家中诸事繁忙为由，不再出席任何联合国会议。冠冕堂皇的理由说服得了别人，可说服不了阿尔弗雷德。王耀常在吃了暗亏时笑骂他做小狐狸，但在他看来王耀才是修炼成精的老狐狸。小狐狸也好，老狐狸也罢，到底是同样狡猾又虚伪的族类，思己度人，多多少少也能摸准对方几分脾气秉性。王耀不愿到联合国抛头露面自然不会是为了他家那年年折腾已积累出丰厚经验的春节，他一定是想躲着什么人。

阿尔弗雷德自信能让老狐狸闭不出山的人除了伊万便只有他了。伊万近两年同王耀打得火热，彰显两国关系亲密无间的花样更是层出不穷，老狐狸甚至一改往日低调内敛的作风，带着一群188去红场高唱喀秋莎。阿尔弗雷德刚得知这个叫人大跌眼镜的新闻，亚瑟的电话就打了过来。

亚瑟在电话那头大为光火甚至不顾及礼节和身份骂他蠢货，不应该在遏制伊万的时候又去招惹王耀，这两人落单了不是阿尔对手，可一旦联合起来就不是阿尔能应付的了。阿尔弗雷德不傻，自然也明白其中厉害，但是他没法子了。近年来王耀崛起的速度太快，若继续放任不管，也许再过十年美利坚全方位世界第一的地位便会受到严重的侵犯。而若是暂且不顾伊万，只专心致志对付王耀，阿尔弗雷德更做不到----苏联留下的阴影太深，阿尔弗雷德和他的智库都不能对伊万西进的举动坐视不理。左右摇摆、取舍不下之际，王耀和伊万已然抱团取暖了。

亚瑟失礼的话在阿尔弗雷德尚未独立时多次从绿眼睛绅士的口中领教。亚瑟从前待他并不算好，也因此成为他揭竿而起的导火索，当人们歌颂美利坚对自由的向往和追求时，他们大多选择性遗忘了本质上他是为了生存而战。这与王耀家每过几百年便要改朝换代的历史规律有异曲同工之妙，王耀说几千年来，居住在那片黄土地上的人民都遵循着一个简单直率的信念：你让他们活，他们也让你活，你让他们活不下去了，天王老子也给你拉下神坛，末了再吼一句“王侯将相宁有种乎”。同样的事情发生在太平洋两岸却催生出不同的结果，王耀家在封建社会里固步自封千年，而阿尔弗雷德家却少走了许多弯路直接迈入现代社会。他被称颂为自由民主的灯塔，是被上帝眷顾的国度，然而他却不能混淆哪些是上帝赐予他的，哪些是亚瑟教给他的。

白驹过隙，大/英/帝/国辉煌不再，隔着大西洋冰冷的海水，本应渐行渐远的两国为着各自利益又将无法清算的陈年老帐放下，磕磕碰碰着重新联手。只不过今时不同往日，权利中心的转移让年轻的美利坚成为双方关系的绝对主导者。站上过巅峰的国家会永远记得他那旧日荣光，衰落后总会想着法子复兴，亚瑟如是，本田菊如是，王耀如是。但他们中的大多数忽视了所获得的那些旧日荣光是历史常态还只是机缘巧合，一旦大国崛起，哪里还有受限于国土面积、资源和人口的小国作威作福的机会。亚瑟无疑是个聪明人，虽骨子里还眷念着帝国时代的辉煌，但在实际行动中已经做出了依附于强者生存的决策，跟他有共同利益又同宗同源的阿尔弗雷德无疑是最佳选择。

鉴于阿尔弗雷德如今的身份和地位，亚瑟对他的态度算不上和颜悦色但也终究不那么高高在上了。但没想到一则新闻便让他原形毕露，阿尔弗雷德听着他怒气腾腾的声音，纵然被骂了蠢货却也不觉着生气。这些年来他一枝独大，明里客气暗里骂他的人不少，要是哪天他像苏联一样从这个世界上彻底消失了，不仅伊万和王耀会从梦中笑醒，他那些所谓的盟友只怕也会暗中窃喜。亚瑟虽然骂了他，却也让他知道这世上还有个人是不盼着他去死的，即使亚瑟这份焦躁忧虑的心情更多的是考虑到自己的利益后才产生的却也让阿尔弗雷德满足了。

“如果哪天，我像苏联一样消失了。亚蒂，你会是这个世界上唯一为我掉眼泪的国家吧。”

阿尔弗雷德听得亚瑟连番的责备却不解释，他宁愿被误以为是蠢货，也不愿让别人知道他的无能为力。

“我真高兴你总算从世界警察的大梦里清醒过来了，还能考虑到这个严重的后果。而我郑重向你保证，如果有一天你真的消失了，我一滴眼泪也不会为你流，因为那完全是你自作自受。”

亚瑟冰冷的嘲讽他早习惯了，并不会为此感到心寒。而且他始终坚信，亚瑟和王耀一样，被冷硬的外壳包裹住的心总有一处地方是柔软的。

“王耀家在九月份也会举行隆重的阅兵仪式，你要参加吗？”亚瑟又用疑问的方式向他提醒，还有机会修补与王耀日渐僵持的关系。而且只要他点头了，一众欧洲国家也会立即向王耀释放更多的善意。

“当然，我不会去。”阿尔弗雷德根本不用多想便回答了。诚然他的决策会影响到在欧/洲的盟友们对王耀的态度，但也都只是面上装装样子罢了，王耀现在正炙手可热，没有国家会像他一样蠢到用实际行动去打压这个人口最多、市场最大的新兴国家。他对盟友们明修栈道 暗渡陈仓的举动并非一无所知，只是他太明白自己根本无法阻止这些背叛的行为，所以干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼，勉强还能维持个体面。但他自己必须做出更强硬的姿态才能阻止事态进一步恶化。

“你还是放不下自己的骄傲。但是亲爱的阿尔弗，没有国家能长盛不衰。”亚瑟的声音听起来和善了许多，甚至还带了点惆怅，大抵是阿尔弗雷德现下的处境勾起了他同病相怜的情绪。

“我跟你不一样。”阿尔弗雷德取下眼镜时才发现镜片的边角缺了一小块，他一时愣住，虽然这小小的损坏不易察觉也不会影响整体美观，但他总觉得眼睛里像是进了沙子，不痛不痒却始终不那么让人舒服。

这副眼镜是某一任上司送给他的生日礼物，之后不久，他便跟随那位上司去了北/京，见到了阔别已久的故人。

那时北京的天还不似现在这般灰蒙，一尘不染的蓝较阿尔弗雷德的眼睛还要澄澈几分。王耀便在这样好的天气里带领美方人员爬长城，他用英语向众人介绍长城悠久的历史时，还是一股子牛津腔。值中途休息空隙，阿尔弗雷德看见王耀面不红气不喘的站在城垛间向北方眺望，眼睛里装着他看不明白的情绪。

“他们怎么能修建出这样伟大的工程呢？要知道他们那个时候什么先进的工具都没有。”阿尔弗雷德说话的时候还有些上气不接下气，但他等不及了，他想抓紧时间跟王耀单独聊聊，哪怕尽是些废话。

“为了安安稳稳的过日子，他们什么事都做得出来。况且‘世上无难事，只怕有心人’。”山风因无所阻碍，总是来的格外凶猛，王耀将额前被吹乱的碎发拨到耳后，“但是他们没想到敌人不仅会骑着马从北方来，也会坐着船从海上来。”

阿尔弗雷德望着沿山脉走势蜿蜒起伏的雄伟建筑，心里却是空空荡荡的。他想告诉王耀漂洋过海来的不尽是敌人，至少他不是。但这些话还未说出便被他自己否决了，因为原以为已经遗忘的朝/鲜记忆又忽地从角落里被拎出来，即使现在他们又能言归于好，但终究谁也不会再相信谁了。

“我一直很好奇，你真的近视吗？”或许是感觉到气氛变得沉重了，王耀转了话题，他笑容清爽，琥珀色的眸子里有温柔的水，有惊艳的光。

“你可以试试。”阿尔弗雷德同样舒舒爽爽的笑了，取下眼镜递给王耀时，玻璃珠子般透彻的蓝眼睛里却有那么点衅味。

王耀迟疑了些时间，到底还是顺了阿尔弗雷德的意。他把眼镜驾到鼻梁上，然后又往下滑，前后对比一番，给出了肯定的回答：“平光镜。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”

亚瑟的声音拉回了涣散的思绪，阿尔弗雷德掩饰的轻咳一声，接着说道：“荣誉和实力我都要，缺一不可。”

这样的谈话往往是不欢而散的，阿尔弗雷德挂断电话后，又盯着桌上的眼镜走了会儿神，才给助理拨了电话，吩咐他准备一副新的眼镜。

 

02  
伊万跟王耀正乐此不疲的玩相亲相爱的游戏，王耀自然不会是因为他才缩回老巢，那么唯一剩下的解释就是王耀想躲着阿尔弗雷德。

但是王耀为何要躲着他，阿尔弗雷德却是怎么也想不明白。

那日，有关叙/利/亚的停火协议在安/理/会上被王耀和伊万联手否决后，阿尔弗雷德一气之下提前离场。但他并没有离开大厦。在停车场里等了许久，才见王耀匆匆赶至。

“你还没走？”看见他时，王耀显然有些诧异，墨色眉毛都挑高了些。

阿尔弗雷德把他推进车里，自己也不客气的跟着钻了进去。

“我送你去机场。”

王耀今日行程仓促，联合国这边的会议才刚结束他便要赶着回国。阿尔弗雷德见他神情松懈后疲惫之态渐渐浮现，才想起他经历了近一整夜的长途飞行后抵达纽/约，来不及休息片刻便投入了严肃的会议中。

“我以为你气的不想跟我说话了呢。”想到阿尔弗雷德任性离场的情景，王耀摇头失笑。

“我确实很生气。伊万既然已经投了否决票，你的态度便无关紧要了，就算你不想跟我站到同一战线，你还可以选择弃权——这是你最擅长的事。常任理事国只要有一个国家不赞成，这项协议便不能通过，但你偏偏要为着他跟我作对。”阿尔弗雷德本不想再追究这事，但王耀轻描淡写一句话便足以勾起他心里窝着的火。

“你能带着盟友时不时恶心我一下，我就不能偶尔给你添堵了？”出了会议厅，那些义正言辞的话都没了踪影，两人之间剑拔弩张的气势也升腾不起来.

阿尔弗雷德哑口无言。

汽车在此时拐了个弯，王耀没防备往他这边靠了一下，但也只是极短暂的时间，恪守礼节的东方男人复又正襟危坐。阿尔弗雷德的心却像是被他不轻不重的撞击所震动，心池里一圈圈的涟漪散去，久久难以平息。

“你这么做也不全是为了给我添堵吧。”阿尔弗雷德正了正身体，压下那些繁杂的思绪，重新回到讨论的话题上。  
“我只是做了自己认为对的事情。”王耀温良的微笑，“当然这事情也恰好有利于我。”

“‘做了你认为对的事情’？维护独/裁/者的统治就是你认为对的事？”阿尔弗雷德讥讽，“噢，当然了，独/裁/者必然护着独/裁/者，都是一丘之貉。”

王耀听他这话也不恼，还是笑笑就算了。毕竟已经听了几十年，耳朵都长起茧了，再尖锐的字句都难刺进他皮肉里。阿尔弗雷德见他波澜不惊的样子，还想继续说的话就跟刺一样卡在了喉咙里。

入冬后，暮色总是来的突然，汽车在苍凉的静默中驶进暗色天地，又在辉煌的灯火点缀中远离这座繁华喧嚣的世界之都。

“15年我去伊万家参加阅兵仪式、”

“你给他唱了喀秋莎，全世界都知道这事。”

“先让我把话说完。”王耀无奈的看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“好吧，你继续。”

“我看见那些苏/联老兵，他们已经很老了，头发花白，双手颤抖。你很难想象就是这些弱不禁风的老人用鲜血和生命换来了欧洲战场的转机，但是现在他们卓越的功勋正在逐步被淡化，被世界人民遗忘。我在观礼台上没有看见柯克兰，没有看见波诺弗瓦，没有看见任何欧洲国家......”

“现在你要开始批判我了？”阿尔弗雷德绷紧了脸，他在戒备的时候更习惯于用傲慢的姿态去掩饰内心的疏离和抗拒。

“不，我并不想借此批判你。如果我身处你的位置，或许我也会做出和你一样的决策。”王耀缓缓摇头，“我只想告诉你，在那一刻，我想到了你和你带来的飞虎队。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼皮跳了跳，严肃而戒备的模样逐渐松弛了、软化了。

“我那时怎么也想不到你会亲自来中/国，还是开着战机从天而降。”说到这里，王耀笑了笑，目光在平淡的叙述中渐渐失了焦距，像是陷入了对往事的追忆中，“我问你为什么来，你说你是为了正义。但谁都知道，你那会儿正打着自己的小算盘，所谓的伸张正义或许还占不到一半的比例。即使如此，我还是更愿意相信你说的话，因为那时是我最困难的时候，我不愿意认输，却也看不到任何胜利的希望，你的到来虽不能改变我所处的逆境，但却给了我一点微茫的信心，我就靠着这点微茫的信心苦熬了一年又一年。可是后来，因为意识形态，因为国际局势，我们变得水火不容了。就像现在的欧/洲遗忘了苏/联一样，我也把你的功绩给遗忘了。”

阿尔弗雷德骤觉车内空间的封闭和狭窄，似乎氧气被消耗后不会再有新的补充进来，贪婪的肺无法从呼吸中获得充足的供给。缺氧的眩晕感渐渐成为美利坚先生的困扰，他在座椅上扭动着，焦躁着，像是被囚于玻璃瓶中的蝴蝶，在氧气完全被耗尽的那一刻做出了最后的挣扎：“我要走了！停车！”

汽车稳稳当当的在路边停下，阿尔弗雷德急不可耐的推门离开，甚至没跟王耀说一声再见，没再看他一眼。

“阿尔——”

王耀呼喊的声音在看清阿尔弗雷德逃也似的背影后戛然而止，刚要迈出的腿也收了回来。他在仅存一人的后车厢里兀自沉思良久，才叹息似的对司机说道：“走吧。”

汽车重新启动，回到宽敞的马路中间，道路两旁的风景以让人应接不暇的速度倒退。王耀调整坐姿的时候感受到脚下多了个什么东西，定睛一看，是个棕皮钱夹。不是他的东西，自然是阿尔弗雷德不小心落下的。

王耀捡起钱夹，还在思考怎么给阿尔弗雷德还回去的时候，展开的内里，透明的薄膜下，一张稍显褪色的照片让他的神情、动作都僵住了。

照片的主角是阿尔和王耀，看衣着的话应该是上个世纪80年代左右，那个时候他还没有穿西服打领带的习惯，那个时候质朴的中山装是上至高官下至平民的标配。王耀根据照片里两人所处的环境仔细回想了一下，突然明白过来，这照片是在《中美建交公报》正式发表前他秘密前往纽/约同阿尔弗雷德商讨公报具体细节期间拍摄的。那时候他们不分昼夜的就公报里涉及的每一个字、每一句话反复斟酌，对主要问题不断讨价还价，有时候困倦了就在阿尔弗雷德的办公室小憩片刻。

但是王耀不知道阿尔弗雷德会趁着他趴在桌上睡着了的时候，偷偷拍下这张照片。身为国家，他们必须谨言慎行，哪怕是私下的接触也要限定在一定范围内，更何况对方是阿尔弗雷德。如果不是这次意外，他可能永远也不会知道这张照片的存在，也永远不会知道他和阿尔弗雷德曾有过这样亲密的接触。

但是知道了又怎样呢，他们的关系不会因为一个小心翼翼的偷吻而有任何改变。阿尔弗雷德还是会处心积虑的打压他，他也还是会想方设法的复兴。不同于他跟伊万即使互不信任面上还要装出亲密无间的样子，他和阿尔弗雷德是连面上伪装都不需要的对手，如果不是最脆弱也最牢固的经济利益相互捆绑，他和阿尔弗雷德或许早就走上了当年苏/联和美/利/坚冷战的老路。

“先生，琼斯先生在后面追车。”

司机突然出声提醒，王耀慌得合上钱夹。从后视镜里望出去果见阿尔弗雷德不顾形象的追在后面，打理工整的金发脱离了发胶的束缚变得散乱了，西装的两翼像翅膀一样展开着，领带若不是有领夹的压制也会飞蹿到空中。

汽车再度在路边停下，阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁的拉开车门，对好整以暇看着他的东方男人说：“我丢了钱夹。”

王耀挑眉：“是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点头，半个身体钻进车里查找，嘴里还嘟哝着‘一定是落车里了’。

车里光线黯淡，钱夹颜色深一时还不易看出来。阿尔弗雷德专心寻觅的时间里，王耀就看着他剧烈运动后变得潮红的脸，有时候他把头低的狠了，王耀便什么也看不见了，溶溶墨色中，金发也失去了灿烂而张扬的色泽，还有几绺不肯服帖的头发挣脱管束翘起了尾巴。王耀自然地想伸手去替他抚平那些乱处，但手刚刚扬起便触电般的收了回来，鼻头没由来的感觉到酸涩。

“找到了！”阿尔弗雷德语调兴奋，抬头的时候又瞧见王耀几乎没有情绪起伏的面容，那些溢于言表的喜悦渐渐地消退了几分。

阿尔弗雷德重新坐回车里，王耀往边上挪了挪给这个大个子腾出足够的空间。

“我还是送你到机场吧。”

王耀点点头，又吩咐司机重新上路。

王耀等待着一副欲言又止模样的阿尔弗雷德说些什么，但直到机场，他都没有把话说出来。

专机已经放下舷梯，随时准备起飞。

“再会。”王耀微笑看着对面的青年，染了点黄晕的寡淡灯光模糊了青年的棱角，他那些不可一世的骄傲也就被冲淡了许多。

“再会。”阿尔弗雷德亦回以克制的笑。

王耀低下头敛去面上表情，正欲转身离开，阿尔弗雷德却突然张开双手结结实实将他拥入怀里。王耀鼻子撞在他肩上生疼，矫情的眼泪差点落下来。他抬起头，熟悉的混合了肉桂、香草醇厚甜暖的香水气味便似触角一样在他鼻腔里攀爬蔓延。

“拥抱的时候是我们心脏最贴近的时候，但我们的关系也只能止于此了。”阿尔弗雷德像个孩子一样耸了耸鼻子。  
王耀咬紧自己的手堵住了那些来势汹汹的情绪溢出的企图，他甚至不敢呼吸，怕鼻腔也会出卖自己。

“数到十，我就放开你了。”阿尔弗雷德接着说，

“一、二、三......”

王耀跟着阿尔弗雷德的声音在心里默数着相同的数字。他和阿尔弗雷德从来没有真正意义上的好过，就算是在被称为‘蜜月期’的那几年里，阿尔弗雷德明里暗里还是给他使过不少绊子，他亦从未对阿尔弗雷德有过期待，纵然用尽全力，他也无法为两人拼凑出一份完整的感情，所以这悲伤来的是如此莫名其妙。每当他以为已经收拾好自己的情绪时，那些突然爆发的负面情绪在他松懈后又会重新涌上。

他们有过更亲密的接触，但那是不能说的秘密，最好是再次选择遗忘。思绪是十分清晰而理智的，但在他与这场莫名悲伤的拉锯战中，舌尖竟品尝到了猩甜的味道。

“八、九、”

阿尔弗雷德故意拖长了的声音还是无法阻止分离的到来，没有时间了，王耀提醒自己。

“十。”

最后一个数字的发音刚落下，王耀就被阿尔弗雷德推开，他努力佯装出的云淡风轻还没入阿尔弗雷德的眼，对方便已经利落的转身离开了。

“一路顺风。”阿尔弗雷德背对着他挥手，一向强壮的体格竟在寒夜中生出几分萧瑟感。

王耀看着他的背影，知道对方不可能再回头，他还是站在原地维持着不深不浅的笑。直到视线里再也映不出对方的影子，他才深呼吸一口气，转身登上了回国的飞机。

假若从一开始就知道无望走到永远，在背道而驰后自然也不会埋怨，不会委屈。只是或多或少会遗憾罢，遗憾于像他们这般无所谓的开始，亦无所谓的终结，如雁过无痕了可惜，载入情史又觉不够深刻，想要缅怀都似乎找不到理由。

——END——


End file.
